marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Claire Dixon (Earth-616)
Blood Bride, | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , ; formerly Carnage | Relatives = Unnamed grandfather; Raze (symbiote, seemingly deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown; Yellow with symbiote or when using the Darkhold's power | Hair = Brown; Grey with symbiote | UnusualFeatures = Claws, fangs, and a forked tongue while bonded with the symbiote | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former FBI Special Agent | Education = | Origin = Human bonded to a magically-altered symbiote. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Mike Perkins | First = All-New, All-Different Marvel Point One Vol 1 1 | First2 = (As Claire Dixon) (As Raze) | HistoryText = Special Agent Claire Dixon of the FBI was assigned to capture or kill the escaped symbiote-empowered serial killer Carnage, who she spent two years tracking. She enlisted the help from Colonel John Jameson for the sonic defense system he was testing for the Air Force, and after Eddie Brock was captured she became his handler and possessed the switch to the implant keeping his Toxin symbiote dormant. Dixon was contemptuous and even hateful towards Eddie due to his past history as Venom and possession of a symbiote, viewing him as being just as much a monster as Carnage. Dixon assembled a SWAT team to capture Carnage in Grey Ridge Investments' West Virginia mine, using security expert Manuela Calderon, the only survivor of Carnage's first mass murder, as a bait. Brock and Jameson also joined the mission, which resulted in a failure. The CEO of Grey Ridge, Barry Gleson, who had offered to use the abandoned mine to capture Carnage, was secretly a member of a cult called the Darkholders, who planned to use Carnage to awaken an ancient evil in a chamber deep below into the mine. He purposely hid information from Dixon about the structure of the mine, which caused a cave-in when Jameson's sonic weapons were used against the symbiotic killer, trapping several agents and Carnage underground. The following venture into the mine resulted in the death of eighteen agents, and half a dozen injured. Carnage escaped, having being empowered by the Darkhold, and any evidence of the Darkholders was lost when their chamber was buried in an explosion that attempted to kill Carnage, with the only witnesses being Dixon's unofficial team of Calderon, Jameson and Brock. Dixon was chastised by a FBI review board, who blamed her for the failure, and her "Anti-Carnage" task force was disbanded. Cult-based vigilante Victoria Montesi took notice of Carnage having acquired the Darkhold, and offered to privately fund Dixon's team in hunting the monster down. While infiltrating a ship that Carnage had hijacked, Claire was captured and used as a test subject for Carnage's augmented powers. Bonded to the Carnage symbiote's newest spawn and calling herself Raze, she attacked her former allies and tried to kill Toxin. Presumed dead when the ship exploded, she stowed away on the Anti-Carnage's task-force's ship, appearing before Jubulile van Scotter. When she shook Jubulile's hand, their symbiotes resonated with each other, causing them to see flashes of each others' memories. Raze secretly followed her former teammates onto the Chthonic Island, expressing interest in Jubulile, who had also been bonded to a Darkhold-altered symbiote. While reading the logbook of a crew of whalers who had been stranded on the island in the 19th century, Claire was attacked from behind by a Broodling of Chthon, which was immediately killed by her symbiote. She later intervened to save Carnage from being sacrificed by the Broodlings, tossing Toxin aside when he was about to do the same, and retrieved the Darkhold for him. She rejected Carnage's assertion that she was his slave, but nevertheless was compelled to accompany him to the Chthonic Temple. Forced to kill Yuvraj Singh on Carnage's orders, she was stripped of her symbiote by Jubulile, who used it to empower herself and banish Chthon. When Carnage attempted to attack her former team, Claire sacrificed herself to protect them and provide an opening for Carnage to be defeated. Dixon accepted her death, believing it would help her find redemption for the damage she caused as Raze. When Brock suggested using the Darkhold to heal her, Claire refused, stating it was her decision and that she was done fighting, using her last breath to tell him to shut up. Claire was resurrected by the power of the Darkhold, and returned to the FBI's Anti-Symbiote Task Force; keeping tabs on Brock following his return to being Venom. When it was discovered that the Venom symbiote was about to reproduce, she assembled a team of agents armed with flamethrowers to subdue and capture Eddie, ordering them not to kill him. The Venom symbiote attempted to escape and bond to her, but Eddie was outfitted with a control collar before it could do so. When Eddie asked why she was attacking him when they'd worked together and he'd held her in his arms as she seemingly died, she lamented having to treat him like this and informed him that the symbiote was about to spawn. Her conversation with Eddie was interrupted by the Scorpion, a past host of the Venom symbiote who she had recruited to become the host of the Venom symbiote's new spawn; and then by Spider-Woman, who was aware the symbiote was pregnant and showed up to rescue it. Claire received a concussion during the altercation, but followed Scorpion to Alchemax when he went AWOL and stopped him from killing Eddie and the Venom symbiote. She apologized to Eddie before passing out, and upon regaining consciousness she returned to the FBI and reported to her superiors that the symbiote's spawn had been stillborn. | Personality = As an FBI agent, Claire Dixon was dedicated to her job, focused on capturing or killing Carnage, and took the deaths of the agents under her personally. She expressed contempt and even hatred towards Eddie Brock, deeming him to be just as evil as Cletus Kasady for bonding to the Toxin symbiote. After bonding to the Raze symbiote, she rebukes his accusations of hypocrisy, stating that she believes symbiotes to be tools that exposes their host's true nature, and declares herself a weapon. Following her bonding to Raze, Claire was compelled against her will to assist Carnage, though she refutes his statements that she is his slave. However, Claire's lack of free will and observations of Carnage led her to a subdued existential crisis, questioning which part of her mind was real and wondering if she really was nothing more than his puppet. Furthermore, she appeared interested in Jubulile van Scotter - who like her was bonded to the Carnage symbiote's Darkhold-corrupted spawn. Upon being freed from Carnage's control, she expressed remorse for her actions as Raze, hoping that sacrificing herself to protect her team would redeem her. After her resurrection, she returned to her pre-Raze personality; though as a result of her experiences she expressed sympathy towards Eddie despite their prior antagonism - though she did not let that prevent her from doing her duty to capture him and the Venom symbiote. However, she refused to let Mac Gargan kill him, and sincerely apologized for his loss when she believed the symbiote's spawn to have died. | Powers = Demonic Empowerment: After losing the Raze symbiote, Dixon retained some power from the Darkhold. *'Superhuman Strength': Strong enough to daze Spider-Woman with a headbutt. The symbiote offshoot quickly matured into a dark grey and black symbiote resembling the body armor she wore as part of the Anti-Carnage Task Force, granting her abilities similar to Carnage and Toxin. *'Superhuman Strength': As Raze, Claire is strong enough to match Toxin, and overpower him with Carnage's help. *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Speed, Agility, and Reflexes' *'Accelerated Healing Factor': After having her right arm severed by Victoria Montesi, Claire had regenerated it within four days' time. *'Wall-Crawling' *'Camouflage Capabilities' *'Constituent-Matter Generation' *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation': Claire is able to use the Raze symbiote to project tendrils of biomass, shapeshift her limbs into bladed weapons, and can direct her symbiote to mimic the appearance of clothing. }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = As Raze, Claire is vulnerable to fire, and while she apparently lacks the traditional symbiote weakness to sonics she is vulnerable to chthonic magic and weapons imbued with it. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Formerly Deceased